Returning Home
by samilove813
Summary: Bella and her Husband return to their hometown... Only to reveal so many suprises awaiting them... ALL HUMAN BXE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**o0o0o0o0o**

_**Edward's POV**_

" I don't think this is a good idea Edward.", Bella murmered, picking our son up and taking him to the nursery.

" Bells, you miss them. It's my fault in the first place that you haven't seen them in so long. ", I argued.

" It's been five years, and they've been the best five years of my life. I don't regret any of it. I definetly don't blame you. I made the decision to leave my friends and my dad behind. Leaving with you was the best decision I've ever made.", Bella handed me the baby. I quickly changed him and put him in his PJ's. I looked down at my son, he was only a month old. He had dark hair and dark eyes. So I think he's going to look a lot more like Bella than he will me. He was tiny, sometimes when I can't sleep I'll walk into the nursery and just watch him sleep. I wonder if he dreams and if he does what does he dream of?

You see, when Bella and I were eighteen, we left home. We didn't tell anybody, we just left. We eloped in Vegas a few months later. We'd used protection up until we were out of college. We decided we wanted a baby, six months later my son arrived. Turns out Bella got pregnant before we stopped using protection and by that I mean she quit the pill. The doctor said it isn't one hundred percent effective.

Oh, your probably wondering who I am. I'm Edward Anthony Masen. I'm the only child to Edward Sr and Elizabeth Masen. I'm married to Isabella Marie Cullen Masen. Well now it's just Bella Masen. We both came from wealth but we didn't care about any of that. We just wanted to be ourselves. I started dating Bella junior year of high school in Forks, Washington. Our hometown. Bella was raised by her father, Carlisle Cullen. Her mother had left when she was a baby. Her father said it was because she wasn't ready to be a mother but someday, she'd return. He promised.

Bella had always tried to get information on her mother, but Carlisle wouldn't tell her anything. Then came senior year. It had been hell for Bella and I. First, a new girl comes, Tanya and tries to ruin our relationship. Then Bella and I had a pregnancy scare. Not to mention we had four false positive tests. Her dad found them and wanted to beat me sensless. Then, we get in a bad car accident where I broke my arm and Bella broke her wrist and shoulder. Luckily everything healed fine. Her dad was around less and less after the pregnancy scare. He always came home looking like Bella and I after a full day of Eddie and Bellie time. If you know what I mean. He had stopped talking to Bella about colleges, he started working in a spare room, bring a whole bunch of stuff in when Bella wasn't there. Bella got sick and tired of it, we left for college when her dad wasn't around, she ignored all his calls until they just stopped.

" Bella, I want our parents to know the baby. Alice and Jasper are moving to Forks for work. We could be close to our families again.", I said.

" I'll think about it, but it's only for the baby. I'm still pissed at my dad.", she said with a stern look on her face. She looked so sexy when she did that, too bad I wasn't aloud to do anything about it for three more weeks.

" Alright, that's all I ask.", I kissed her sweetly. I bent into my son's crib and kissed his head gently.

" He's getting big.", Bella mentions.

" Ya, I can't believe he's a month old already. It seems like just yesterday you were holding the pregnancy test in your hands. Our little Blake Anthony Masen.", We had picked that name out before we even knew he was a boy. Bella had a feeling and she was right. I thought he was a girl. The doctors told us he was a girl, but Bella made them check again and sure enough, my boy had his junk there. His little leg was just covering it up.

" I want to go to Forks. I want him to see where we fell in love. Where we began. I want him to go to school where we went to school. I want him to see our treehouse. Our meadow. everything. I want him to see the magic of the rain. First beach where cliff dived together. The house you grew up in, the house I grew up in. I want to take him camping like you and I used to do. Well, not our R rated version of camping but the PG rated version. I want to go home Edward.", Bella had tears running down her face. I kissed them away.

" Blake will know Forks. I already started looking into houses for us. Making sure good schools are in the area for when he gets older. Hell, I've even been looking into getting a dog. I promise, we'll move there as soon as possible.", I promised.

" That sounds great. But if you get a dog I'll rip your balls off. We already have a baby waking us up at two am. I don't need a dog needing to go outside all hours off the day.", she threatened. I just chuckled because I knew she was serious. Oh how I loved her... She was my everything. I'd give her whatever she wanted. I'd always give her everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

**BTW there's a picture of Blake on my profile... check it out.**

**o0o0o0o0o**

_**Edward's POV**_

As I promised Bella, I had found a great house. Three Bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge back yard with fence in it, it was just a couple blocks away from the elementary school. The plane ride was long, especially with a cranky baby boy who's ears popped. Luckily though, he fell asleep halfway there.

We spent the first two days unpacking and decorating. We set up the nursery and our bedroom first. The other room would be a guest bedroom. We put all the useless stuff up in the attic. We hung a picture of a newborn Blake above the fireplace. Most of the pictures we had were of Blake. There were a few with our friends Rosalie and Emmett.

Jasper and Alice visited on the third day. They were excited to finally see our hometown. Then came the day we were going to Bella's old house.

" I'm nervous.", she stated as we put the carseat in the car. We had dressed Blake up in his little baseball outfit. It was blue and said Masen # 3 on the back. Seeing as he's the third Masen after me and Bella.

" So am I but it's just your dad. I mean, he's probably not married and definetly doesn't have another kid. It's only been five years. I mean at first he might be pissed, but he'll get over it.",I reassured her. She nodded and we got in the car. Turning up the heat and putting classical music on. We agreed that whenever the baby was in the car we would put on classical music. We reached the house in about fifteen minutes. I walked around to the baby's carseat and pulled him out. I wrapped him in his blue and green zebra blanket, grabbed the diaper bag and got his pacifier. Once we made sure we had everything, we walked to the door. Blake was snuggled tightly into the crook of my elbow. His little knit hat nustled against me and I smiled. I rang the doorbell and we heard little feet running. The door was opened by a small black haired little girl. She had big blue eyes and pale skin.

" Um, who are you?", she asked in her high soprano voice.

" Um, we're here to see Carlisle Cullen.", Bella responded.

" Oh, well, I'm Alice Cullen. He's my daddy. Daddy is a doctor and he's at work, but mommy is here. Do you want to see her?", the little Alice girl smiled. Bella froze...

" Ali who is at the door? I thought I told you not to answer it unless your father and I allowed you to.", the older woman said sternly. The little girl blushed.

" I'm sorry mommy. But these people were looking for daddy... What are you holding?", she noticed Blake in my arms.

" Oh, this is my son. Blake.", I smiled nicely. The older woman had carmel colored hair and light blue eyes. She saw us standing there and her jaw went slack.

" May I ask who you are and why your looking for my husband?", she asked politely after recovering.

" I'm Edward, and this is my wife, Bella and our son Blake. We're back in town and wanted to see carlisle. It's been a really long time."

" You two look so young, may I ask how old you are?", she raised I brow.

" We're twenty three."

" Well, Carlisle should be home shortly. Please, come in.", She ushered us in. We looked around and almost everything had changed. There used to be loads of pictures of Bella on the walls, they were now covered in paintings and pictures of Alice and the woman.

" I'm Esme Cullen by the way.", she said. We nodded. I unwrapped Blake from his blanket and took his haT off. He was wide awake. His beautiful dark eyes looking up at me. He looked around for Bella and started whimpering when he saw her. This ment he wanted his mommy time. Bella knew instantly and took him in her arms. Esme watched the whole thing in awe.

" How old is he? What't his name?", She asked.

" He just turned a month old a week ago. His name is Blake Anthony Masen.", I smiled and kissed his cheek. Bella was snuggling him close, smoothing down his hair that was wild from the hat he was wearing. The front door opened and closed and Alice ran over.

" Daddy!", she yelled.

" Hey princess, where's mommy? Does she have guests over?", I heard the familiar voice of Carlisle Cullen. He rounded the corner and his mouth dropped when he saw me. Bella was hidden behind me holding the baby.

" Carlisle, Hi.", I said lamely.

" Edward...", he whispered. Bella stepped out from behind me and his eyes popped open in shock.

" Hi dad.", Bella smiled.

" Bella... What, I mean- Where were you?", He struggled for words.

" I've been in Florida, you know college in all. Edward and I got married, and we had a baby. This is Blake. My son.", She shifted the baby so he got a good view.

" What are you doing here?"

" Really Dad? I wanted my son to grow up where I grew up. Nice to see that you haven't forgotten me. What with all the pictures of me around here.", she said sarcasticly.

" Bella, you disapeered one night and didn't come home. You didn't answer my calls or texts. What was I supposed to do.", He put Alice down and stared at us.

" I would have told you if you weren't to busy hiding something from me! Jesus, after that stupid pregnancy scare you pulled away from me. You spent more and more time away from home. Every time I tried to talk to you, you walked away. Then when you were home, you were always up in the stupid guest bedroom! I had to go to college, I tried telling you but you never wanted to listen. I know I screwed up senior year with forgetting protection one time, but that doesn't mean I deserved to be shunned. If you don't want me here, and you want your new perfect family just tell me. Edward and I will take our son home and not bother you any more.", She handed me Blake and grabbed his stuff. She put his little hat on and then wrapped him in his blankie.

" Bella, you know I love you. Your my baby girl.", Carlisle's voice broke.

" Aparently not anymore Carlisle. I won't bother you anymore. Have fun with your new family.", she sighed. We walked towards the front door, only stopping to make sure the baby was wrapped up nice and tight. We buckled him into his car seat and left. We didn't play any music. When we got home we layed Blake in his crib then went and had dinner. Bella and I cuddled on the couch for a few hours before she fell asleep and I carried her upstairs to bed. Of course we got our two am wake up call though. j

The next morning our peaceful breakfast was interupted by a loud knock on the door. Bella and I got up to answer it. We pulled open the door to reveal a very angry blond and bear. Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett punched me in the shoulder... Hard, and Rose slapped Bella on the cheek. We both winced.

" What the hell man!", I shouted, effectively waking the baby up.

" Great, we just got him back to sleep too.", Bella sighed and walked up the stairs. She brought down a very cranky Blake.

" You woke him, you calm him.", Bella handed him to me and walked into the kitchen. Rosalie and Emmett just stood there shocked.

" You guys gonna come in or stand out there in the cold?", I asked once I'd quieted Blake down. They entered and stood there awkwardly.

" C'mere big boy, it's tummy time.", Bella gently took Blake and put him on the blanket on the floor in front of some of his toys.

" So, how have you guys been?", I asked.

" How have we been? Where the hell did you guys go? How long have you been here?", Rose growled.

" We went to college, in Florida. We've been here four days.", Bella responded.

" FOUR DAYS! FOUR GOD DAMN DAYS AND YOU HAVEN'T VISITED US!", Rose blew up.

" We unpacked the first few days, then went to see my d- Carlisle yesterday.", Bella said the last part quietly. Tears gathering in her eyes.

" Belly boo, I missed you.", Emmett sobbed. Yes, Emmett was crying.

" I missed you too Em, I'm sorry I didn't call or visit. Life was in full swing. Edward and I got married, we had college classes all day, and then I found out I was pregnant so we started prepairing for the baby. Then our little Blake got here. We decided to move back.", Bella cried. It was almost all hormones she cried.

" I never imagined you with a baby. He's adorable.", Rose chuckled.

" Ya, we started trying after college graduation and it only took a month before I was pregnant.", Bella laughed.

" Why did you call your dad Carlisle? I always remember you calling him Daddy.", Rose asked. Bella winced.

" He has a new family, he doesn't even want me here.", she sniffled.

" I know about Esme. She got pregnant around the time you left. He moved them in a few months before the baby was born. Alice Mary Cullen. "., Rose nodded.

" Bella! Edward! Are you here? Who's car is out front?", Maria yelled as she came through the door.

" Hey Maria, these are our old friends, Emmett McCartey and Rosalie Hale.

" Um, it's actually Rosalie McCartey.", Rose blushed.

" I should have known.", Bella laughed. We introduced Rose and Em to Jasper and Maria and before we knew it, our doorbell was ringing again. I sighed and got up. Bella was holding the baby while he was playing with a piece of her hair. I opened the door and was shocked to who I saw.

" Mom? Dad?", I smiled hugely. My mom sobbed and by dad had silent tears down his cheeks. I felt really bad. " I'm sorry I just left. It seemed like the best idea. C'mon in. Bella, Maria, Jasper, Rose and Em are here.", I ushered them in.

" Edward, will you get me Blake's blanket? He's falling asleep.", Bella called from the living room.

" Ya Bells! Mom dad, I'll meet you guys in the living room.", I smiled. I ran up the stairs and grabbed blake's pacifier, blanket and stuffed fish. They were the three things that put him to sleep fast. I walked into the living room and saw Bella trying to calm a very sleepy baby down. I took Blake, wrapped him up, popped his pacifier in his mouth and showed him his fishy and before I knew it, he was asleep. I smiled down at him, mom's mouth was dropped, dad looked suprised, every one else thought nothing of it. I handed him back to Bella but kissed his head first.

" You and Bella had a baby?", Mom asked.

" Um, yeah. He's only a month old.", I smiled sheepishly.

" What's his name?", Dad asked.

" Blake Anthony Masen.", I said looking at the baby.

" Can I hold him?", Mom asks.

" Yeah, here ya go.", Bella holds her arms out and gently places Blake in mom's arms. Careful not to move him around to much.

" He looks so much like you Bella.", Dad comments.

" Yeah he does.", Bella had a light in her eyes. It wasn't the same light that she used to talk about me with, but a different one, yet just as sparkly.

" All of you must come to the annual dinner.", Mother commanded before she left.

" You guys are still doing that?", I groaned.

" Yes Edward, it's only been five years. You and your friends are to be at our house seven o'clock. Dress casually.", Mom said with a tone that told you not to argue. I nodded and escorted them out. Bella and I layed Blake in his crib before crashing onto our bed fast asleep.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**So what did you think? This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. It took me forever. I started working on it right after I uploaded the first chapter. Also there's a picture of Blake on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**IMPORTANT! All right, I know in chapter one I said it was Alice and Jasper. I messed up, it it Maria and Jasper seeing as Alice is Bella's big sister by many years.**

**o0o0o0o0o**

_**Edward's POV**_

We were getting ready for dinner at my parents. You see every year they have a big dinner where family and friends gather. The house is huge so it's no big suprise. She'll probably be showing Blake off the whole time, what can I say, I've got a good looking kid. Even though he's only a month old.

Bella hasn't been herself ever since she saw her father. She feels like she's not his daughter anymore.

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

It was shocking when I found out about my grandchild. Then Bella and Edward got married. We missed so much. I was so scared when he left. Ooo, Bella, Edward and Blake just arrived! I squealed and took my grandson into my arms. They laughed. Blake was holding tightly onto a stuffed fish. He was wrapped up tight in a blanket and had his pacifier in his mouth. Bella and Edward went out back with Emmett, Rosalie, Maria and Jasper. Most of the older adults were inside the house while the younger adults were outside. There was a knock on the door and I went and opened it. Blake had fallen asleep in my arms and you could hear his little baby snores. As I opened the door, there stood the Cullens. They always attended our annual dinners. Alice ran out back to go play with the other children. Carlisle and Esme stared at the baby in my arms. Bella and Edward walked towards us. Bella and Edward froze when they saw her parents.

" Elizabeth, I need to feed Blake. You can have him back as soon as he's done.", Bella reached foreward and took Blake. Edward glared at Carlisle, I'd never seen him this angry. He walked back with Bella and blake. I noticed Bella didn't even say hello to Carlisle and Esme.

" Is there something going on?", I asked shocked.

" Bella and Carlisle aren't on speaking terms.", Esme sighed sadly.

" Why?", I asked cautiously.

" Carlisle took all Bella's pictures down, and was angry that she didn't have any contact with us and just left.", esme replied. " Carlisle do you want to leave?", she asked gently.

" No, I'm not going to let my runaway daughter ruin a tradition.", Carlisle growled. We nodded and they came outside. I look out back and saw bella with an emotionless face. Rosalie was feeding blake out of his bottle. Edward was rubbing Bella's back. Carlisle and Esme were talking to the Hales. Alice was outside playing with a friend of mine's son, Peter. Edward got up and took Blake when he was done eating. The way he looked at him, you could see the love and pride radiating off him.

" Elizabeth, we should probably start seving the meal now.", My husband Edward said. I nodded and we went and retrieved the food from the kitchen. Once we had the dinner table set up we called everyone in. Edward and Bella sat as far away from Carlisle and Esme as possible. Carlisle glared, Esme sighed sadly, Edward smiled at the baby who had just woken up in Bella's arms.

" We'd like to thank everyone for being able to join us for dinner. As you all know it's an annual tradition except this year we have a new special someone joining us. Our grandson, Blake Anthony Masen. So thank you everyone, now let us eat!", My husband chuckled. We all conversed quietly as we ate.

" It's nice for the whole family to be together again.", my husband told Mr. Hale.

" Oh yes, my runaway daughter finally returns home and wants to be back in our lives.", Carlisle sneered. Oh no...

Bella didn't say anything she just looked away from Carlisle and tried not to let the tears in her eyes overflow. It was Edward who blew up.

" You know what! I'm not going to let you talk about my wife that way. YOU drove her away, YOU ignored her when all she wanted was to talk to YOU. I tried to do as much as I could to help her but there are only certain things I can do. I couldn't help when she cried because you couldn't give her away at our wedding. I couldn't help when our son was born and YOU weren't there to hold him. I don't care if she ran away, you shouldn't either. You should care that she is finally home and happy. You have a grandson. Yet all you think about is when she ran. I'm not going to sit around anymore while you bad talk her and put her down, she's the love of my life. You were the only parent she had and she couldn't even go to you. So when you get your head out off your arrogant ass then ask my parents where to find us. Otherwise, I don't care if I ever see you again.", Edward helped Bella up and got Blake settled in his carseat.

" Bella's mother is around! I'm not her only parent!", Carlisle growled before they left. Bella turned around.

" I do not have a mother. I don't even know what she would look like. So unless you can point her out here and now, I'm taking my baby home and I'm going to sleep.", Bella was about to turn around when Esme stood up.

" Isabella Marie Swan, do not turn away from your father like that.", she said in a stern voice.

" Why should I listen to you? Firstly, I'm an adult. Secondly, you are not my mother.", she growled.

" Yes I am Bella. I am your biological mother. I left because I couldn't handle a baby. I was scared so I ran. I'm back now though, and you have me as well as your little sister in your life now.", Esme said. The room went silent. You could here the ticking of a watch.

" I- You- Damn it! This is so confusing. You're the reason dad started ignoring me aren't you? You know what, I need to get out of here before I say something I really regret.", Bella turned around and Edward followed her out. He slammed the door. Nobody talked until they heard their car fade into the distance.

" Carlisle. They know they made a mistake. You don't have to go throwing it in Bella's face every time you see her. You'd think you'd be there for her since she's your daughter. But instead you push her away even more. Pushing away is what got us in this position in the first place. I can't believe you. I am so dissapointed. I'm going to go eat dinner in my room. Thank you all for coming.", I stood and took my plate upstairs to the bedroom. I thought about Bella, Edward and Blake the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**Srry it's been so long you guys! I've just been busy lately. I've had school, and driver's ed which I passed by the way. Not to mention I have gymnastics every tuesday and practice for cheerleading on thursday then a game on friday. On top of that it's spirit week at school, which means homecoming is in three days. I'm not going though:( Anyway. Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Edward's POV**_

It's been a week since the disaterous dinner at my parents' 've called repeatedly and apologized, every time we told them it wasn't their faults. Blake decided to start being colicky. Bella and I are dead tired. Bella will start work soon, though she's extremely nervous. She doesn't want to leave Blake alone with strangers.

" Edward, do you know where Blake's baseball outfit is?", Bella called.

" No, last time he wore it was like two weeks ago. I thought you put it in his hamper?", I yelled back. She said she found it and then she went and washed it. At nine pm there was a knock on the door . I got up and opened it. I was shocked there in front of me was Carlisle Cullen. I didn't say anything as I let him inside. Bella's mouth dropped when she saw him and he looked down in shame. Then Blake started crying. Bella and I sighed. She left to go get him. Ten minutes later his crying stopped and she came back downstairs. The room was still silent.

" What are you doing here?", I finally broke the silence.

" I-I came to apologize. I know I overreacted. I missed you and Bells. One day you were here the next you were gone and wouldn't answer my phone calls. I was scared. Then when Esme gave birth we were so focused on Ali that we couldn't think about much else. We were redecorating and took down all the pictures. We just never put them back up because it hurt too much. I know you don't think I love you but Bella. I do, so much.", Carlisle wiped away a tear. Bella took a deep breath before replying...

" Carlisle-..."

**0O0O0O0O0O**

**SRRY SHORT CHAPTER. jUST WANTED TO GET ONE UP.**


End file.
